The Dark Side of the Moon
by Lykariel
Summary: AU. on earth, there is a war going on right under the human's noses between two ancient races, the Saiyans and the Icejins. What heppens when Bulma, the future president of capsule corp, falls in love with one of them? V/B and hinted G/C
1. Prologue

AN/ Ok, this is something completely different for me isn't it...oh well, I've decided to give it a shot XD This story is dedicated to Thunderyoshi and her love for the VB pairing X3

Anyways, this is just a prologue, kind of like and extended description of what kind of universe I have thrown are beloved DBZ characters into XD Hopefully I will get the first chapter up soon XD

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters or objects mentioned in this story (saying that always makes me depressed)

Prologue

------------------------------------

Humans are a highly evolved species with advanced technology and a seemingly vast understanding of the world around them.

However, despite their confidence in their knowledge, they are completely oblivious to their own ignorance. There is a whole other world besides the one they live in and it is right in front of their eyes, they just don't see it.

Unbeknownst to them, there is a war raging, one that has lasted for centuries and they are right in the middle of it.

Besides the humans, there are two other species which dwell on the earth, living among the humans without them even knowing of their existence. The two races are called the Saiyans and the Icejins.

Saiyans are bred for battle, giving them an impressive physic. They look humanoid in appearance save for a few physical differences such as their eyes, teeth and possession of a tail.

Naturally, Saiyans are nocturnal creatures. Therefore their eyes are evolved to see in the darkest night better than any human good in daylight. As a result of this their pupils are so large that the iris is barely even visible, making their eyes appear almost completely black.

Despite the Saiyans' physical similarities to the humans, they have the hearts and spirits of animals. This is physically represented by their animal-like teeth that are strong enough to bite through steel and equipped with large fangs.

A saiyan's tail is often considered its greatest weakness. Therefore, Saiyans hide their tails by wrapping them around their waste under their clothes. This protects their tails while also hiding their identity from the humans.

Icejins, like the Saiyans, also have an anthrop-like appearance. However, Icejins are pale-skinned, coldblooded creatures that possess the worst traits of the human species.

The Icejins are a greedy, jealous race that looks down on their primal neighbours. They once used the animalistic race as their slaves but many centuries ago the Saiyans' distrust of the deceitful cold-bloods and desire for freedom drove them to break free of their slavery.

The hate that the two races held for each other sparked a ferocious war that is still raging on to this day. Neither side willing to rest until the other was wiped off the face of the Earth.

-------------------------

TBC

AN/ I think this is the most series chapter (can you really call it a chapter) I have ever written LMAO Don't worry the first chapter should be a lot better XD

So, if you've decided to read the AN and not skip on (not that I'd blame you) I would like to encourage you to leave a review, go on!!! (Point at your mouse) it'll only take a quick second and I love reading everyone's feedback XD Even if it's just complaining about how ridiculously short that Prologue was HEHEHEHEHE


	2. Chapter 1

**AN/** OMG this is SUCH a long chapter for me!!!! I was actually thinking about cutting it down into two chapters but since the prologue was so horribly short I have decided to post the whole thing as one chapter.

Ok, on to the reviews!!

**Rraz45:** Thank you so much! Is this soon enough?

**TrinityTepes: **Here's your update! It is a LOT longer than the prologue XD

**Kat: **Could you even call it a nibble? Haha thank you for your review

**The King of Soda: **Tien is so wise...Lol I like your ideas and thank you so much for the review

**Thunderyoshi: **(yes I know you didn't review but you have a good reason XD) I hope you like this story and I hope you feel better soon. Want to hear something funny? Guess who skipped physics...ME!!! MWAHAHAHAH I was such a delinquent...bet you never would have expected THAT

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT **own dragonballs or any of the characters or objects mentioned below

Now...ON with the story...

Chapter one

--------------------

"Here you go, love." Bulma thanked the bar tender as she took her drink and handed him the money.

"Hey Chichi!" she called to the dark-haired woman who was working on the other side of the bar, "are you nearly finished? Come and have a drink with us!" she motioned towards a table where a man and woman were already seated with drinks.

"Sure thing, Bulma, my shift ends in five minutes, I'll join you then."

"You'd better," replied Bulma in a fake threatening tone.

"Yea, Yea," laughed the dark-haired barmaid as she waved her friend off. Bulma waved back as she grabbed her drink and headed over to her table.

Bulma Briefs was a young and beautiful party-lover who stood out from the crowd. Especially with her unusually coloured turquoise hair and matching brilliant eyes. However, she wasn't complaining, she _loved_ the attention.

Bulma appeared to be the woman who had it all. Her father was the president of the world's most successful high-tech business and she was all set to follow in his footsteps. She was a woman with looks, brains and money. What more could a girl ask for?

She greeted her friends as she sat down at the table, "hey guys, Chichi gets off in five minutes and then she can join us."

"That's great!" chirped the guy before he became distracted by passing girls, "hey, do you think I could score some of those hot chicks' numbers tonight?"

He yelped as Bulma kicked him from under the table, "what was _that_ for?" he whined.

"Yamcha, you are here with _us_ tonight. You can hit on 'chicks' some other time, got it?" Yamcha pouted but knew better than to argue with the blue-haired woman so he opted to remain silent.

Yamcha was Bulma's ex. They'd had an on-and-off relationship ever since they were teenagers but decided to cut it off for good a few years ago although they had still remained friends.

"Poor Yamcha, Bulma's always so bossy to you," said the second girl as she patted Yamcha's shoulder sympathetically.

Her name was Lunch she had a reputation for her radically switching temperament. One moment she'd be the sweetest girl you could ever meet and the next she's got you pinned against a wall at gunpoint for looking at her funny.

"Hello, what'd I miss?" asked Chichi as she joined the others.

"Just the usual," laughed Lunch. "Yamcha checking out the talent and Bulma giving him a hard time for it."

"Hey, speaking of talent, look over there." Chichi motioned her head towards three men who had just entered the club.

The tallest of them was completely bald and his huge muscles were practically ripping through his shirt. He glared at the peole around him like a rattlesnake poised to strike at any moment. Everything from appearance to the way in which he moved screamed strength and aggression.

On the other hand, the man just behind him and an impressive head of thick, untamed, black hair which flowed down to his knees. He was almost as muscled as the first guy except his demeanour seemed more observant and calculating rather than his companion's blind aggression as he carefully regarded the surrounding people as though weary of attack.

However, the one that really caught Bulma's eye was the man leading them. His dark black hair flowed upwards as it defied gravity like an ebony flame. Well toned muscles were clearly visible beneath the royal blue fabric of his shirt and Dark trousers complimented the outfit with a matching jacket slung over his left arm.

The man's head was held up proudly as he strode through the crowd towards the bar. His impenetrable gaze scanned over a few of the rooms occupants but his expression was impassive. Everything about him radiated superiority. What's more, he was drop-dead gorgeous.

The three women whistled in appreciation as Yamcha rolled his eyes, "great…you guys get to mentally undress some guy and I'm not even allowed to pick up a number or two."

Chichi elbowed him in the side, "you're just jealous because all of the attention isn't on you," she teased.

"Yea, right!" he scoffed sarcastically, "just look at them, they're _obviously _overcompensating for _something_."

"Oh, I'm _looking_," swooned Chichi, "and I'm seeing one _prime _hunk of meat."

"Oh yea." Agreed Lunch, "and just look at what they're wearing, that has to be Armani, or maybe Lanvin..."

"Armani," said Chichi firmly, "definitely Armani."

"Wow, that's amazing!" said Yamcha with even more sarcasm in his voice, "now if you ladies don't mind, I think I'll just go and bang my head against a table."

"Knock yourself out," replied Chichi before laughing at the unintentional joke.

Lunch laughed along with her until they noticed that Bulma was being strangely quiet. They looked at her to see that she was still gazing at the flame-haired man.

"Helloooo, Earth to Bulma. Anyone home?" asked Chichi as she waved her hand in front of Bulma's eyes.

Bulma gave a startled blink before coming back to reality. "What?" she asked as her friends looked at her with a knowing smirk.

"I don't even _want _to know what you were just thinking," said Yamcha with a grossed-out expression.

He yelped again as Bulma slammed her foot down hard on his toes. "JEEZ! Was that really called for?" he whined as he massaged his abused toes.

Bulma ignored him as she took a drink from her glass.

"Hey Bulma, why don't you go over and talk to him?" suggested Chichi.

"Very funny," she laughed.

"I'm not joking! Go on, when was the last time you hooked up with a guy?"

Bulma frowned, Chichi was right. Ever since she and Yamcha had broken up for good, she hadn't really been in a relationship.

Despite her obvious success in the looks, brains and money departments, Bulma had no luck when it came to guys. Sure, she'd been on dates but all of those guys had been complete scumbags who had only wanted her for her looks or social status.

She was sick of dating hyenas in designer clothing and was on the verge of giving up on the male species altogether. However, that didn't mean she couldn't window shop. After all, a little eye-candy never hurt anyone.

"Oh please, look at him. He's bound to be in the mafia or a drug dealer or _something_. No one _that_ hot is legit." She reasoned.

"I still think you're passing down a perfect opportunity," warned Chichi before dropping the subject.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vegeta raised an eyebrow as he looked at the neon sign of the night club. "The Z Vault? What the hell does the 'Z' stand for?"

The tall, bald man behind him shrugged his shoulders, "maybe it's just there because it sounds cool?" he suggested.

"Nappa, that makes no sense," argued the long-haired man beside him.

"Human's are idiots," muttered the first man as he entered the club, followed by his two guards.

Vegeta was no human. He was a pure-blooded Saiyan and not just any Saiyan but the Prince, the crown ruler of his race.

As he made his way towards the bar, his onyx eyes scanned the surrounding humans. He resisted the urge to grimace in disgust when one of them got too close and almost doused him with their drink.

"Oh! Sorry babe," she slurred, "I didn't see you there."

Vegeta ignored her and went to walk on but the idiotic woman seemed to have a death wish because she stopped him. "Hold on babe, you're pretty hot. I don't suppose you feel like skipping this joint and coming back to my place? I'd show you a _real_ good time."

The Saiyan Prince bared his fangs threateningly. He was two seconds away from ripping out the drunken retch's vocal cords. Luckily for her, someone from the bar spotted them and called him over.

"Vegeta, you came. That's great!"

The prince hid his teeth once more as he brushed past the annoying woman and made his way towards the bar, ignoring any further protest.

"What is it that you want Tora?" demanded Vegeta.

Tora was a tall sharp-featured man with spiked black hair that was tied into a ponytail at the back. His well toned muscles and jet-black eyes gave him away as a Saiyan. Not that Vegeta needed any outward signs, he could tell he was Saiyan by his sent alone.

"Nice to see you too," he laughed.

"Get to the point," growled Vegeta," you know I can't stand this club of yours. The smell of sweating drunk-ass humans makes me want to wretch."

Tora but back the urge to defend his club, they'd had this argument to many times before and he really had called them for something important.

The club owner looked around carefully to make sure they weren't being overheard before speaking quietly to the prince. "It's the Icejins, there 's been signs that a group of them are hanging around here."

Now he had the Prince's attention, "What kind of signs?"

Tora shrugged, "you know, the usual. Mysterious disappearings, erratic fluctuations in electricity and bad phone signals. Also, I've heard a few humans coming in here and talking about 'weirdo pale freaks' who've been skulking around the streets at night.

Vegeta looked deep in thought before a bloodthirsty grin appeared on his face. "Yes, that _definitely_ fits their description. I will most certainly be investigating this."

Vegeta clenched his hands into tight fists. He hated the Icejins more than any other creature in existence.

A long time ago he made an oath to himself to send as many of the coldblooded demons to heel as he possible could. If there were Icejins hanging around in West City, he would get them. His eyes flashed with the thrill of the upcoming hunt.

Vegeta was distracted from his battle lust when he suddenly heard Raditz's voice. "I'd watch it if I were you, you have no idea what you're dealing with," warned the long-haired Saiyan.

The human he was talking to took no notice of Raditz's warning as he continued to poke at Nappa's chest while throwing strings of slurred insults.

"Look at you BALDY, with your fancy Prada suit, you must really think you are something _tough _guy!"

His voice got louder with every word as he waved around a bottle of alcohol in his other hand. It was obvious that the man was completely plastered. It appeared that Nappa's intimidating demeanour had sparked the man's aggressive streak and the alcohol had killed whatever shreds of common sense he may have had.

Unfortunately for him, Nappa had a temper as short as his attention span, which wasn't very long. The Saiyan was like a mega-powered goldfish on steroids.

"I think it's time we left," said Vegeta. He knew it wouldn't be wise to stick around long enough for a fight to break out, he didn't like drawing to much attention from the humans as they only got in the way.

"Hang on a second," interjected Raditz as he approached the bar. Vegeta let him pass as he went up to Tora.

"What's up Kido?" asked the club owner.

Raditz had a lot of respect for the older Saiyan. Tora had been an old friend of his father's and had always been like an uncle to him.

"I was just wondering, has Kakarot had been around here lately?"

Tora frowned and shook his head sadly. "Sorry son. You're brother hasn't been round these parts in a good few months."

Raditz gave a downhearted sigh. His brother had disappeared without a trace a few years ago. He had tried to find the younger Saiyan but the brat always managed to stay one step ahead of him.

Vegeta gave his guard a brief sympathetic look. He knew about the brothers' falling out but decided not to get involved.

Kakarot was unlike the other Saiyans, he had been raised by humans which had sent him into a mental turmoil as his natural Saiyan instincts warred with the standards and protocols which had been drilled into him by the humans.

At times the boy's dismissal of his Saiyan instincts disgusted the Prince but deep down he knew that it wasn't the boy's fault completely.

Besides, despite their differences, they had one major thing in common. They both desperately wanted Frieza's head on a platter. He was the leader of the Icejins and he, more than anyone, deserved a place in hell.

A scream suddenly pierced through the air as the man who'd been harassing Nappa suddenly went flying into a wall which cracked under the force of the impact. The whole room went silent.

The burly Saiyan stood still with one arm outstretched and a cocky smirk plastered on his face. It took all of Vegeta's willpower not to slap himself on the face with his palm. Raditz wasn't so reserved.

"GOD DAMMIT NAPPA!" Yelled the long-haired Saiyan.

As if on cue, all hell suddenly broke loose as the humans started running around, screaming and random fights broke out.

"You three better make yourselves scarce," advised Tora, "no doubt someone's called the cops and I doubt that you want to be held back by those nuisances."

Vegeta nodded in agreement and thanked Tora for his information before motioning for his two companions to follow him as he left the club.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bulma and her friends where enjoying their drink while chatting mostly about guys while Yamcha was starting to like the idea of banging his head against the table more and more.

Suddenly, they heard a scream coming from the other side of the bar followed by silence and then a lot of shouting.

"Oh boy, a fight must have broke out," muttered Chichi.

"Cool! Let's go watch!" said Yamcha eagerly as he got to his feet.

"Not a chance bud! I say we get out of here before the guns come out."

"I'm with Bulma," said Chichi.

"Why? I gotcha covered!" Proclaimed Lunch as she stood up holding two automatics and ready to fire.

"Where the hell does she _keep _those things?!" exclaimed Yamcha as Bulma and Chichi dragged the hot-headed gun-wielder out of the club.

After they had finally calmed Lunch down enough to put away the guns, they decided it was time to call it a night.

"I'll call a taxi," said Yamcha as he pulled out his mobile phone.

"Get two," said Bulma, "my house is too far out of the way from where you guys are going. It would be a lot more practical and a lot cheaper for me to just get a separate taxi."

"You're the boss," chuckled Yamcha has he dialled the number and ordered two taxis. "They should be here soon," he said as he hung up.

True to his word, within ten minutes, the first taxis showed up.

"You guys go ahead," said Bulma, "the next one shouldn't be much longer."

"Are you sure?" asked Chichi with concern.

"Of course I'm sure, now go," she commanded as she pointed at the cab.

Bulma waved her friends off as the taxis drove away and went back to waiting for the next one.

However, she started to get impatient after a while. She went to call the taxis company to see what the hold-up was but when she looked at her mobile she had no signal.

Growling in frustration, she looked at the time. It had been half an hour since the first taxis had left!

Bulma wasn't renowned for her patience and deciding that she could walk home faster than it would take the lazy taxis driver to show up, she opted to head home on foot.

She walked down the street lit paths at a quick pace. For some reason the night seemed a lot more threatening than usual and Bulma didn't like feeling vulnerable.

Her eyes darted from shadow to shadow, afraid of something jumping out at her.

For some reason, every dark patch that the glow of the street lights didn't reach seemed eerily threatening, as though something was watching her from just beyond the light.

With no passing cars, the streets looked desolate and the only thing breaking the suffocating silence was the rhythmic sound of her footsteps but even they seemed to be muffled by the thick foreboding darkness.

A second pair of footsteps suddenly started only a few meters behind her. She silently gasped as her whole body went rigid. She hadn't walked passed any side streets and the footsteps hadn't gradually gotten louder, it was as though their owner had just appeared out of thin air and it was right behind her.

Bulma clenched her teeth as she quickened her pace, desperate to get home and too terrified to look behind her.

He nearly cried as her ears picked up the quickened steps of her follower. Her eyes looked around frantically for someone to call to for help but the place was deserted.

Scared out of her wits and overwhelmed by the urgency and anxiety to get away from her pursuer, Bulma turned down a random side street and broke into a sprint.

She ran as fast as she could even as her lungs ached in protest and her heart pounded painfully in her chest, threatening to burst.

Without even noticing, she ran into a wooded park but when one of her heels got stuck in the mud she fell over painfully.

She cried out and grabbed her ankle as a sharp pain shot through it but quickly slapped a hand over her mouth to silence herself.

She tried to calm her heavy gasping and pounding heart as her body strained for more oxygen. Her eyes scanned the area around her and her ears strained to hear the grim footsteps of her stalker.

After what could have been moments or minutes, there had been no sign of whatever had been following her and Bulma released a huge breathe of relief that she hadn't even known she'd been.

Until the footsteps started again and when she slowly raised her eyes in dread towards the direction of the sound, she couldn't help the terrified whimper that escaped passed her lips as a dark figure stalked towards her from the shadows.

Bulma gasped as the creature walked into the moonlight, exposing his deathly-pale skin and piercing red eyes.

The creature gave a sadistic grin, revealing razor-like teeth behind dark lips. It then began to chuckle as it advanced towards the petrified woman.

Bulma tried to drag herself away from the pale demon but stopped dead when more raspy chuckles sounded from behind her.

Slowly, Bulma turned her head to see three more of them. They began to circle her like sharks and she cried out in terror.

--------------------------

TBC

Well, whatcha think? Does and especially long chapter (for me) not deserve a review? I think it does XD!!!


End file.
